Marty Hopkirk (1969)
Martin "Marty" Hopkirk was murdered in a hit-and-run while investigating what seemed to be a fairly routine divorce case, but refused to take death lying down and came back as a spirit to help Jeff find his killers. The small fact that he's dead doesn't stop Marty from being just as much a worrier than when he was alive. He worries about everything - his car, Jeff's driving, the business... but most of all about his wife - now widowed - Jeannie. Marty has an intensely jealous streak that surfaces frequently when another man comes anywhere near her, and was almost literally beside himself when Emil Cavallo-Smith took a liking to Jean ("Vendetta For A Dead Man"). Of course, any hint of a romance between Jeff and Jean is off-limits - just a word said can be taken out of context by the ever-protective Marty, who will spring to 'defend' her. Generally, though, Marty is likeable, intelligent and cheerful, and is usually the one who gets Jeff out of trouble - whether it's getting him fished out of a river, or out of a dank cellar. Needless to say, he is sometimes the contributing factor to how Jeff got there in the first place! As a ghost, Marty has the unequalled ability to be invisible and therefore uncatchable - although he was very nearly exorcised by a crafty psychic! His abilities include shattering glass or mirrors, creating near hurricanes, walking through walls and the annoying propensity to vanish into thin air if he finds he's losing an argument with Jeff! His persistence usually wins over even the sceptical Jeff, while his paranoia ensures the pair never become too complacent. And now for a brief insight into what makes Marty (and by proxy, Jeff) tick. I hereby refuse to accept the consequences of such happenings. OK, Marty, let's start with the basics... Name: "Marty Hopkirk." Age: "Never you mind!" Born: "Yes." Eyes: "Two! Sorry. Blue." Hair: "Black." Interests: "Oh, football. Definetly. Did I tell you about the time I helped England win their semi against Germany? The left back had a clear sight on goal, and I blew the ball over the crossbar! Hah! The look on his face was fantastic!" Mmm, quite. Jeff gives his ghostly friend a sidelong glance. Am I missing something? Apparently I am. "Yes, I recall, all right, you were busy watching the second leg while I was up to my neck in trouble!" Jeff snorts. Oh dear. I think I'd better intervene - is there anything you enjoy in particular? I ask. "Annoying me!" cuts in Jeff before Marty can reply. He's on the receiving end of a glare. Jeff ignores him. "And backseat driving! The last time I borrowed Jeannie's car he wouldn't let up for a minute!" Another glare, and I get ready to duck. "The last time you borrowed MY car it ended up in the garage with one of the doors off!" yelps an agitated Marty. "It's Jeannie's car!" Marty folds his arms and turns away from his friend in a huff. Jeff appears to be counting the tiles on the floor. I ask if we can get back to the interview, rather timidly. Marty's face brightens and he pipes up with, "Well, I like typing. I can do it, you know. It's easy for me. The typewriter always gets on Jeff's nerves." He grins mischievously. Jeff's expression is decidedly weary. What about dislikes? "Horses. I can't stand horses. And I hate lilies. They're so morbid." He grimaces accordingly. You're very protective of Jean. "Well, I have to be," shrugs Marty,"there are a lot of people - " "Men," corrects Jeff, who earns an accusing look from his friend - "who would hurt her. If I'm going to be stuck here for a hundred years then I want to be sure my wife - " "Widow." A glare. "-wife is safe. It's a dangerous business, detective work." Jeff nods in agreement. Phew, something they both agree on. Although I can't help sensing a friendliness about their bickering. For all their arguing, Marty Hopkirk and Jeff Randall are inseparable - although they don't really have a choice about that, seeing as Marty is haunting his friend for the rest of his natural life. Together though, they are a formidable detective team.Randall and Hopkirk fansite Character page =References= Category:Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) 1969 Category:Characters Category:Ghosts